This invention relates to the field of natural, non-prescription sleeping medications. It's a natural sedative which prevents and alleviates insomnia. It is specifically designed for all people, especially those who, for one reason or another, do not find any relief from the use of other conventional drugs. Some of these people are reluctanct to ingest these products because of their highly addictive nature and the dangerous side-effects they cause.